Everytime we touch
by Vampire Massen
Summary: One-Shot inspirado en la versión lenta de la canción de cascada. Edward y Bella son amigos que quieren una beca, pero una noche y muchas confesiones pueden confundir a cualquiera.¿Podrá una canción volver a unirlos? TODOS HUMANOS


**AVISO:** los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la inigualable Stepheny Meyer(a la que todas ariamos un monumento por crear hombres tan perfectos)yo solo los manipulo a mi antojo, pero la historia me pertenece a mi.

Pido perdón por las faltas y aviso que muchas palabras alomejor les falta la "c" porque esta rota y a veces no me la coge, y este aviso va para todos mis fics.

**BellaPOV**

-_Respira...Expira...Respira...Expira...-_ya se que suena tonto y que no se entiende, pero os lo explicaré ahora mismo, en cuanto evite que me dé un ataque al corazón.

-Bella, aquí estabas, ¿no te parece un poco infantil esconderte a estas alturas?

-Callate Cullen, yo me escondo donde y cuando quiero-dije mirando al hombre mas maravillosos del mundo, que daba la casualidad que era mi pianista.

Si, habeis acertado, este ser que solo puede ser comparado con un Dios que era mi pianista, y me tenia completamente loca desde que lo conocí cuando tenia 10 años en el colegio. Ese dia unos niños se metian conmigo y me tiraban de las coletas, pero llegó Edward y me salvó, alomejor por eso lo quiero tanto, es mi Heroe. Edward tiene 18 años como yo, es alto, con un cuerpo de escandalo, unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que oscurecen a cualquier bosque, tiene el pelo color bronce y muy rebelde, tanto que ni con gomina lo doma, una voz de terciopelo que hace que cualquiera se derrita solo de oirlo susurrar, y un olor que no se onsigue con ninguna colonia, total, es perfecto, cosa que a veces me hace odiarlo, porque yo soy muy poca cosa comparado tanto con él como con las chicas que lo persigen cada dos por tres, y lo peor es que no se da cuenta de todo lo que provoca en mi, haciendo peor poder sobrevivir a su lado durante 5 minutos seguidos.

¿La razón por la que me escondia? ÉL, como no. Hoy presentabamos una canción delante de todo el pueblo, el tocaria y yo cantaria, si nos salia bien, nos darian una beca para ir a la universidad de arte, cosa que yo necessitaba porque mi familia tenia poco dinero y no podia permitirselo, ya que con una madre en paradero desonocido y un padre jefe de policia, mucho dinero no se podia tener.

Edward y su familia eran completamente distintos a nosotro:

Carlisle, su padre, era un famoso y pretigioso doctor o cirujano... bueno, que cobraba mas dinero en un mes que mi padre en un año. Esme, su madre, era una decorado de interiores de sobrenombre, tambien con un gran sueldo. Alice, su hermana un año mayor, solo se encargaba de gastar y no sabia ni calentar agua, pero se le daba de fabula la moda, tanto, que sus padres le habísn comprado una tienda y ella hacía sus propios diseños, haciendo que ganaran mas, pero molestaba un poco a Jasper, su novio, porque le quitaba tiempo de estar con él. Y por último, Emmet, 5 años mayor que Edward, era fotógrafo de revistas de estas que venden cada imagen a mas de 500 la copia, cosa que hacía subirse por las paredes a Rosalie, su novia, que no soportaba que viese a otras mujeres que no fuese ella.

La verdad es que estaba contenta de averlos conocido a todos, ademas Alice era mi mejor amiga, y ellos y su familia nos habian ayudado a Charlie y a mi cuando Reneé deidió abandonarnos hace 5 años para escaparse con un jugador de beisbol. Era gracias a los Cullen que yo había podido seguir en el insti, porque me habían pagado los estudios aunque Chalie y yo nos negaramos en rotundo.

Volviendo a lo de antes, no me estaba esconciendo porque tubiera que cantar, aunque fuera muy vergonzosa, me encantaba cantar en publico, no se porque, pero me hacía sentir bien, poderosa. Cantar delante de mucha gente, en un escenario iluminandome todo el rato, aunque no me gustara ser el centro de atención, me fascinaba. Pero yo me esondia justamente del instrumentista que me buscaba.

-Vamos Bella, ya han salido todos, en menos de 5 minutos nos toca- me agarró del brazo riendo y me arrastró por los pasillos hasta detras del escenario.

-_Si claro, ahora tengo que fingir.-_cuando llegamos, lo miré mal.

El bufó y me miró a los ojos_-_Bella,desde hace una semana estas muy extrana conmigo, y no paras de evitarme y esconderte de mi, ¿He hecho algo mal?-¿¡QUE!?

-No claro, tu eres el perfecto Cullen, no haces nada mal- le heché en cara.

-¿Que quiere decir eso?-preguntó confundido por mi respuesta y mi comportamiento

-Chicos, 2 minutos y a escena

-Nada Edward, nada, deben de ser los nervios-contesté con aire cansado.

-No, no puede ser eso, estas así desde el dia despues de la fiesta, dime, ¿he hecho algo mal?

¿Porque?¿porque?¡porque me lo recordaba! No pude evitarlo, mi mente viajó a aquella maravillosa noche.

_Estabamos andando y riendo, de vuelta a mi casa, despues de celebrar que nos admitieran en la final de esto de las becas, celebración que había organizado Alice como excusa para salir todos juntos._

_Llegamos a mi casa, encendí las luces, Charlie no estaba. Escuché un ruido, y al girarme, via a Edward en el suelo, riendose como un loco, al lado de una iba mas borracho que yo por lo que habiamos tomado,no habia vistoel mueble y se había chocado y, en consequencia, caido al suelo. Me heché a reir._

_-Ed, estas bien, mira por donde vas- dije acercandome a el para ayudarle a levantarse, pero hizo algo que no me esperaba: Con una velocidad que no le conocia, me agarró, me tiró al suelo, se colocó encima mio y me agarró las muñecas por la altura de la cabeza._

_-Bella, eres hermosa, llevo mucho tiempo queriendo decirte esto, te amo, desde el primer momento que te onocí, por eso no te dejaba a cercarte a ningun hico y siempre te vigilaba- lo dijo de una forma que parecia que estuviera sereno._

_Me lo quedé mirando, si saber que hacer y sin poder moverme, ya que me tenia atrapada entre el suelo y su cuerpo. Mi corazón dió un salto al oirlo,la mitad de mi subsconciente me pedia que le gritara que yo tambien lo amaba, pero la otra mitad me decia que no debia creele, que estaba borracho y que no debia dejar que la esperanza y la ilusión sembraran mi corazón, asi que como pude, lo empuje un poco habalndole con cariño en la voz, como si se tratase de un niño._

_-Edward, estas borracho, no debes deir esas cosas en ese estado, venga, te llevare a la cama y dormiras la mona- dije sonriendo._

_-No- me miraba con decisión en sus ojos, tanta que me dió miedo- te amo, no es producto del alcohol ni de nada artificial, se lo que siento, y si no me crees te lo demostraré- se agacho a mi altura y estampó sus labios contra los mios. Gemí por la sorpresa e intenté separarle, pero mi voluntad habia caido. Sus carnosos labios se movieron contra los mios con amor y deseo, lamiendome mi labio inferior para permitirle entrar, cosa que acepte sin oponerme. Su aliento era dulce, no se notaba el alcohol en el, su lengua era humeda y masajeaba a la mia. Estaba en el paraiso. Edward me soltó las manos y comenzó a acariciarme el vientre por debajo de mi blusa, haciendo que gimiera. Yo procedí a soltarle los botones de la camisa y a acariar su pecho y sus musculos. Se la quité por completo y el me arranco mi prenda. Se quedó enbobado mirandome, fije mi vista donde el para saber que lo habia sorpendido... MIERDA era verdad, no me habia puesto sujetador. No es que fuera una de esas que va a las fiestas sin ropa interior, esque Alice ese dia habia venido a mi casa y me habia roto los sujetadores diciendo que se lo merecian por no ser provocadores o de su agrado._

_-Eres hermosa Bella...mi Bella- casi lloro cuando oigo eso. Con una mano masajeó mi pecho dereho mientras lamia el izquierdo y viceversa, yo solo podia gemir y pedir mas. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que haciamos y donde estabamos: Ibamos a hacer el amor y estabamos en el suelo del comedor. No iba a hacer mi primera vez en el suelo.-Edward...aqui...no- dije usando todas mi fuerzas para que salieran las palabras. Me miró y la comprensión brilló en sus ojos. Se levantó, me cogió en brazos sin dejar de besarme y me llevó a la habitación de huespedes del piso de arriba. Me colocó cuidadosamente en la cama y se posicionó encima de mi. Con ciertos problemas a causa de la excitación, acabamos de quitarnos la ropa._

-¡Bella! Quieres responderme- sentí como alguien me sacudia por los hombros, sacandome de mi ensoñación. Coloqué las manos a cada lado de su cara y hice que se centrara en mi mirada.

-No pasa nada Edward, de verdad, soy yo, vamos, tenemos que salir.

**EdwardPOV**

Mierda, mierda y mas mierda, soy un imbecil, Bella estaba sufriendo y era por mi culpa, aunque lo escondiera. Desde que me quedé a dormir en su casa estaba muy rara, me evitaba, me engañaba y se escondia de mi, incluso casi no habiamos ensayado junto aun con lo importante que esto era para ella. ¿Como podia hacer tan infeliz a mi angel? Y o amaba a Bella desde el primer momento que la ví, y la habia defendido de todo saco de hormonas que se le acercaba, porque ella era MI Bella, ella me pertenecia, y incluso habia partido la cara a cualquier chico que oia decir algo obsceno de ella. ¿que le habia hecho esa noche para que me evitara? Solo reuerdo que bebí, fuimos a su casa y al entrar al comedor me caí, Bella fue a ayudarme a levantarme y todo lo demas esta negro... NO, ¿acaso le habia hecho algo inapropiado a mi angel? No porfavor, eso no.

-_Señores y señoras, por ultimo les presentaré una canción de Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan, llamada "Everytime we touch"-_oí como el presentador nos anunciaba, y mi angel se dirigió al centro del escenario, donde estaba el micro, y yo al piano.

Bella habia decidido cambiar la letra de la canción hacia 2 dias, cosa que me pilló de sorpresa, y no me quiso decir como seria la canción.

Miré a mi angel antes de empezar a tocar. Estaba hermosa: Llevaba un vestido azul con un lazo que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, su pelo castaño colgaba por su hombros y su espalda, tenia puestos unos tacones de color azul de 3 cm de tacón y un maquillaje simple que resaltaba su rubor y sus hermosos ojos marron chocolate.

Llevé mis manos al piano y empecé a tocar. Estuve así durante 1 minuto hasta que Bella empezó a cantar, y por poco me da un colapso:

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

Escuchar esa canción hizo que algo se despertara en mi mente y que a mi cabeza comenzaran a venir escenas, de mi y de Bella, eran borrosas, pero pude ver algo nitido: ella estaba tumbada en el suelo conmigo encima suyo diciendole que la amaba y que se lo demostraria mientras la besaba.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

Llevé a Bella a la cama de la habitación de invitados y la la besé, acaricié y le di placer, era verdad, yo habia hecho el amor a Bella, y soy tan idiota que no me acordaba de la mejor experiencia de mi vida y lo bien que se había sentido abrazarla, sentir cada curva de su cuerpo desnudo contra el mio, acariciarla, besarla... entregarnos nuestra primera vez. Era un cerdo.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

Por eso Bella me habia tratado así estos últimos insoportables 6 dias. Habia estado tan borracho que no me habia acordado por la mañana de que la habia hecho mia y lo bien que se habia sentido. Pero me habia emborrachado porque Bella me habia dicho cuando llegamos y ella habis estado un poco subida, que estaba enamorada y que queria pasar toda la vida con ese hombre. Yo sentí rabia, ¿quien era el bastardo que me habia robado su corazón? Habia deseado matarlo. Por eso bebí, para sacar las fuerzas y decirle a Bella que la amaba y hacerla mia antes que cualquier hombre, pero si ella me hubiera detenido, yo no habria hecho nada, esta claro, no iba a obligarla a nada.

'_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

¿Que porque habia olvidado la mejor experiencia de mi vida si casi no iba borracho? Porque por la mañana, haciendome el dormido, vigilé a Bella, que estaba vistiendose. La ví llorar, ella se arrepentia de lo que habiamos hecho, se arrepentia de entregarse a mi por un calenton. Por eso me odié, me volví a dormir desenado que eso no hubiera pasado nunca, y jamas haberla herido de esa forma. I mis suplicas fueron olvidadas.

_  
'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

La música fué parando, con todo lo que habia tenido en la cabeza no se como habia sido capaz de tocar, todo el mundo aplaudia y el presentador anunciaba que dirian el ganador en unos minutos.

Bella se giró a verme y ví que lloraba, tenia el maquillaje un poco corrido por las lagrimas. _Edward, eres un cerdo, la has hecho llorar. Te mereces morir._

Mi angel salió corriendo por detras del escenario, yo la seguí, llamandola, suplicandole que parara. Corrió por los pasillos hasta el exterior. Estaba lloviendo. Ella debia tener los ojos cerrados, porqué no vió que se dirigia a la carretera, donde un coche no hacia mas que patinar. _ NO_. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas para poder alcanzarla, imaginando que no llegaria y tendría que sujetar su cuerpo roto. Pero no fué así. Bella paró debido al cansancio y se dió cuenta de donde estaba, se quedó petrificada mirando al coche que solo hacia que pitar, sin intención alguna de parar.

-!BELLA¡

Salté hacia ella, apartandola justo cuando el coche iba a golpearla, y rodamos por el suelo entrando al limite entre la carretera y el bosque. Caimos respirando pesadamente, abrazados con fuerza por el susto de lo acontecido. Ella estaba temblando, pero no sabia si era por el miedo, el llanto que le habia provocado antes, el frio de la lluvia o todo a la vez.

-Bella, ¿estas bien?¿te has hecho daño?- le pregunté con la angustia en mi voz.

-No...y...tu...¿estas...bien?-dijo temblando y llorando, con el rostro escondido en mi pecho.

-Si, solo si tu estas bien- nos quedamos un rato así, sin saber que decir, hasta que yo decidí que las cosas no podian quedar así, tenia que arreglarlo, Bella no podia odiarme.

-Bella...yo... lo siento mucho, de verdad, no puedo decirte cuanto, debí respetarte, nunca debí herirte de esa forma, merezco que me peguen un tiro y me dejen desangrandome por...

-No lo digas, por favor, callate, olvidalo ¿vale? Ya lo hiciste una vez, no pasa nada, yo tampoco me resistí-dijo mirandome profundamente a los ojos con dolor. Se levantó.

-No, Bella, no voy a olvidarlo, y por una sencilla razón, no quiero. Fué lo mejor que sentí, deseaba hacer eso desde hacía mucho, pero eso no es excusa...

-¡CALLATE!¿NO LO ENTIENDES? ¡Quiero que lo olvides! No quiero oir tus mentiras ni excusas, solo olvidalo y dejalo.-me chilló y se dió la vuleta para irse, pero no iba a dejarla. La agarré del brazo girandola y la abracé con fuerza, tendrían que arrancarme los brazos para soltarla.

-No son excusas ni mentiras, TE AMO, esa noche te dije la verdad, no era ningun truco, por dios Bella, eres mi vida desde hace 7 años, no sabes como me siento al saber que te hice sufrir de esa forma.

-¿Si me amas desde hace tanto, dime, porque decidiste seducirme esa noche?

-Porque estaba enfadado y dolido. Me habias confesado que estabas enamorada de alguien, y que querias estar con el por siempre y pertenecerle, no podia permitir eso, despues de todo lo que he hecho no podia.

Me miró con la esperanza y la ternura en los ojos, ¿porqué?

-¿Hiciste eso porque estabas celoso?¿ de verdad me amas?

-Con toda mi alma, eres MIA Bella-dije poniendo enfasis en la palabra "mia", colocando mis manos a cada lado de su cara y mirandola a los ojos, haciendo que nuestros rostros estubieran a escasos centimetros.

-Demuestramelo, demuestrame que no lo hiciste por un calenton- era una orden que gustosamente cumpliria.

Estampé mis labios con los suyos, maravillandome con lo suaves y humedos que estaban, la apoye contra un arbol para que la lluvia no nos golpeara tanto y lamí su labio inferior rogando acceso. Ella me dió la bienvenida mordiendome el mio. Gemí. Que maravillosa sensación. Empecé a notar que nos faltaba el aire, por lo que nos separamos, pero apoyé mi frente contra la suya.

-Bella, porfavor, dime quien es ese que me ha robado tu corazón, dime su nombre, su apellido, su dirección... dimelo todo sobre él para que pueda partirle la cara si se atreve a acerte daño-supliqué, imaginandome una cara que no conocia, pero que gustosamente romperia si heria a mi angel.

-Edward Cullen, eres idiota –dijo con una sonrisa en sus carnosos e inchados labios (por el beso) y con los mismos sentimientos en su mirada- ¿quieres saber quien es ese hombre al que quieres matar con tanto impetu y por el cual llevo suspirando tanto tiempo?- Gruñí. Claro que queria saberlo.

-Si.

Ella se rió y entrelazó sus brazos por detras de mi cuello.

-Es un hombre maravillosamente hermoso, muy caballeroso y sobreprotector, aunque ya me ha herido una vez.

-¿QUE? ¿quien es ese bartardo?

Me besó. Sentí que mi furia disminuia, y un interruptor se accionó en mi cabeza._Oh, ese bartardo soy yo._ Mi pecho se infló de orgullo y amor.

-¿Aun no sabes quie es?- preguntó mi amada.

-Creo tener una idea- dije jugando on un mechon de su pelo- ¿Sabes? Si tu me lo pides, con gusto me partiré la cara a mi mismo con tal de verte feliz. Merezco el peor de los castigos.

-Por lo que me hiciste sentir esa noche, no creo que sea justamente un castigo lo que merezcas-dijo con aire jugueton- pero si sigues empeñado, se me ocurre algo para castigarte- Dios, si seguia así, la tomaria en el bosque, contra este arbol mismo- Vamonos a casa y te diré en que consiste- entrelazó su mano derecha con la mia.

-Ce que vous envoyez mon amour- dije sabiendo que se sentia orgullosa de haberme enseñado frances.

-Très bien- me felicitó

Caminamos cogidos de la mano por el bosque, ya que nos habiamos adentrado es este en nuestra pelea del principio, y estaba parando de llover.

-¿Sabes? Si tu no hubieras cambiado la canción, seguramente yo no habri recordado esa maravillosa noche y...te habría atropellado ese...- no pude seguir, me mataba solo pensar que ella sufriera algun tipo de dolor.

-No pienses esas tonterias tan macabras, y por cierto, graias por salvarme, y la canción no la hice aposta, era lo que sentí esta semana cada vez que estaba cerca de ti o que te rozaba, me venian a la mente esos maravillosos recuerdos-dijo sonrojada.

-Aunque una primera vez sea algo para recordar, no pienso dejar que tengas un solo recuerdo de esos- le dije picaramente

-Yo tampoco tenia pensado quedarme en una- nos reimos.

Llegamos a la carretera y estabamos a medio camino del coche cuando Bella se paró emitiendo un chillido.

-Edward, no podemos irnos, las becas.

-Bella, ya nos diran si hemos ganado o no, aunque yo creo que si- dije con una sonrisa en mi boca, porqué sentí mi movil vibrar en mi bolsillo.

-¿Como estas tan seguro? A ti no te interesa porque estas hecho de oro, pero yo no llego ni al estanyo, neccessito esa beca para ir a la misma universidad que...

La callé besandola mientras sacaba mi movil de mi bolsillo y ponia en mensaje recibido. Me separé y se lo enseñé. -...tú- acabó la frase que le habia interrumpida- me reí.

-¡Madre mia! Hemos ganado, iremos juntos, Edward, podré ir a la misma universidad que tú- dijo chillando y tirandose a mis brazos.

-Si no hubieramos ganado, yo mismo que la hubiera pagado, y no acepto quejas- dije adelantandome a ella.

-Esta bien- bufó, pero en su cara apreció una expresión picara.- supongo que esto significa que un castigo no es justamente lo que te voy a dar ¿No?

-¿La verdad? Hazme lo que quieras dije cargandola y besandola con lujuria, sabiendo que una vez subieramos al coche, no lo encenderia ni para poner la calefacción, y qeu no llegariamos a su casa.


End file.
